San Valentín a la Naruto
by Yoru no Tsuyu
Summary: Luego de tener a Sasuke de vuelta, todos resumieron con sus vidas normalmente. Empezaron a tener citas. Todos ellos, a excepción de Naruto y Sasuke. ¡Y esto no es aceptable! Así que Sakura y el resto de las chicas empezarán un plan infalible para juntarlo


**Nota de la Autora**¡Hola! Esta es la versión en español del fanfic del mismo nombre que está en inglés, que empecé a traducir a pedido de una amiga mía, y que todavía no lo puedo terminar…y quien sabe… con el incentivo adecuado .+coff-reviews-coff+. continúe traduciéndolo, aún con mi escasez de tiempo. XD

Bueno, sin más que decir, espero que sea de su agrado, y les guste tanto como al menos a algunas personas de la versión en inglés lo hicieron. ¡Ah! Dudas, correcciones, críticas constructivas, son más que bienvenidas.

**Disclaimer** (¿tiene un nombre esto en español?—no lo sé T.T): Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Kishimoto-sensei debería aprender a compartir… T.T Sería tan lindo que en las series sea más brillante el SasuNaru… T.T

**Aviso**: Shounen-ai. Yaoi. No les gusta, no lo lean por favor. Críticas no constructivas serán devueltas sin el más mínimo remordimiento. Han sido avisados.

* * *

**Día de San Valentín a la Naruto**

_Por_ Yoru no Tsuyu

* * *

**Capítulo 1**: El Zorro, el Abanico, y las Fans

Sakura estaba caminando animadamente a través de las calles de Konoha. Miró al cielo por encima de ella y pensó para sí misma que ese era un buen día; el cielo estaba de un azul limpio, sin siquiera una nube siendo vista. Aquello le recordó y le hizo sentir y disfrutar la paz que cubría toda Konoha, y de la más grande victoria conseguida y saboreada por el antiguo grupo de los Genin 9, exactamente dos años atrás: recuperar a Sasuke. ¡Sí! Aún si sonaba increíble, realmente sucedió. Y era casi todo gracias a Naruto.

Él se había ido lejos de la aldea por dos años y medio, entrenando con el legendario Jiraiya; con el único propósito de ser más fuerte, y recuperar a Sasuke de las garras de aquel hombre. Cuando Naruto regresó de su entrenamiento, él había cambiado: estaba más alto, más fuerte, y más listo. Pero aquello no cambió el hecho de que era aún ruidoso, aún le gustaba el ramen y por consiguiente podía ser chantajeado por él, y no le gustaba ser sigiloso. Y aún era el Ninja #1 en Sorprender a la Gente. Y una cosa que estaba ahí todavía y se había convertido aún más grande: su determinación de traer Sasuke de regreso del líder de la Villa Oculta del Sonido.

Luego de meses de búsqueda, investigar y espiar, fueron finalmente capaces de encontrar la localización del escondite de la serpiente. Bueno, de hecho, Naruto fue el que consiguió aquella información, porque él fue tras una pista que los otros no creían que valía la pena seguir. Pero él lo consiguió. Y ellos todos fuero ahí con todo lo que tenían, el antiguo grupo de Genin 9. Hasta Kakashi-sensei fue a ayudar, junto con Tsunade-sama; nadie de ellos conteniendo nada. Haciendo una estrategia, ellos se infiltraron en el escondite de Orochimaru, y la pelea comenzó. Un grupo era el responsable para la pelea con el grupo Akatsuki; el otro fue tras Orochimaru.

Pero aún mientras peleaban, ellos todavía dudaban cual lado Sasuke tomaría. Después de todo aquel tiempo, ellos todavía no sabían que él pensaba de ellos. Solo podían tener fe. Ni siquiera Sakura confiaba y creía, pero Naruto sí. Él era el único que realmente confiaba que Sasuke vendría a ellos.

El primer grupo fue el primero en cumplir con su deber diseminando el grupo Akatsuki, muchos siendo muertos (los más débiles) y otros huyendo. Para cuando eso pasaba, estaban más que cansados, y su reserva de chakra estaba a sus límites. Estaban exhaustos y la batalla fue feroz. Luego de lo que pareció ser una eternidad, ellos vieron sombras de personas saliendo del escondite, eso trayendo gritos apagados de sorpresa, shocks, sonrisas, y lágrimas en los ojos de Sakura. El primer grupo estaba regresando; Kakashi, Tsunade, Naruto, luciendo golpeados y más que cansados, pero con una expresión de satisfacción en sus rostros, porque entre Naruto y Kakashi estaba alguien que ellos estaban ayudando a caminar¡aquella persona siendo Sasuke! Y Naruto, viendo que todos los estaban mirando, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, hizo un signo de victoria, también significando que Sasuke estaba de su lado. Y como si eso haya sido una señal, todos corrieron hacia ellos.

Sakura sonrió a aquella memoria. Al principio, las cosas alrededor de Sasuke y Naruto y el resto de ellos eran incómodas. Naruto no hablaba casi en lo absoluto a Sasuke, Uchiha no decía una palabra y sólo los evitaba a todos. Aunque eso era algo normal en él, sin importar cuan ardiente él era. Éste necesitaba cambiar eso, en su opinión. Pero poco después, ellos empezaron a discutir y pelear otra vez, insultándose otra vez, diciéndose insultos, tentándose otra vez. En otras palabras, las cosas estaban de nuevo en su normalidad.

Luego de un tiempo, la villa olvido en su mayor parte la traición de Sasuke una vez que éste haya demostrado su lealtad. Y su club de fans estaba abierto y funcionando de vuelta, para su irritación. Y todas las chicas empezaron a perseguirle de nuevo, otra vez; Naruto seguía sin gustarle y diciendo que 'Sasuke-teme' estaba siendo arrogante por ello otra vez. La vida siguió su curso natural, otra vez.

Sakura empezó a caminar de vuelta hacia la destinación de hoy. Ella, entre otras chichas del círculo social de los Genin 9, tenía una reunión importante. Hoy, ellas planearían algo infallible, un plan que envolvía poner a Sasuke y Naruto juntos. ¡Sí, eso es! Era realmente obvio para las chicas los sentimientos que los dos muchachos sentían hacia cada uno. Ellos sólo intentaban negarlo sólo por orgullo (por parte de Sasuke) o eran completamente estúpidos y no se daban cuenta de sus propios sentimientos (esto por parte de Naruto). Y aquello estaba cansado a todas ellas, viendo cómo ellos iban en círculos sin parar.

Oh¿se estarán preguntando acerca de los dos ser muchachos? Pero aquello realmente no importaba, porque, bueno, ellos por separado ya eran ardientes, hasta Naruto, pero los dos juntos, bueno ¡ya demasiado ardiente! Y además, la mayoría de ellas ya habían resignado a Sasuke, como Sakura. ¡Hasta Ino lo había hecho! Ahora, ella estaba saliendo con Shikamaru, y parecían ser felices juntos.

Y otra razón era que todos ellos ya estaban saliendo. Con la excepción de los dos muchachos mencionados anteriormente, claro está. Y, bueno¡ellos también se merecían felicidad!

"Oi, Sakura!" una animada Ino llamó, saludando su mano entusiasmadamente.

A aquello, Sakura empezó a correr hasta donde su rubia amiga estaba, saludando de vuelta. Cuando llegó, Sakura preguntó "Lista para la reunion?" con una sonrisa maliciosa y divertida en su rostro.

"¡Pues claro! Todas ya están adentro!" ella respondió, una sonrisa maliciosa que sabía lo que estaban hablando en su rostro también.

"Entonces¡que la reunión del Plan 'Conseguir que el zorro y el abanico estén justos al fin' empiece al fin! Sakura anunció feliz, sonriendo maliciosamente.

続く・・・

Continuará…


End file.
